ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 18)
The eighteenth season of Sims' Next Top Model featured fifteen models from countries in Africa, fourteen of which were new. Ebou Nyang, who previously competed on cycle 16, was the fifteenth contestant, making this the first regular season since cycle 6 to feature a previous contestant. Locations * Cape Town Episodes 1-8 * Naples Episode 6 * Budapest Episodes 9-12 * Szabadkígyós Episode 9 * Nógrád Episode 11 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Ebou Nyang previously competed on cycle 16 where he placed 15th. Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Kwoth Chol *'Bottom two:' Nobukhosi Mhlobo & Pierre N'Guessan *'Eliminated:' Pierre N'Guessan 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Victory Ogbodo *'Bottom two:' Benjamin Pretorius & Dionísio Santana *'Eliminated:' Benjamin Pretorius 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Sebastião dos Santos *'Bottom two:' Ebou Nyang & Jérémie Obassi *'Eliminated:' Jérémie Obassi 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Kwoth Chol *'Bottom two:' Dionísio Santana & Nobukhosi Mhlobo *'Eliminated:' Nobukhosi Mhlobo 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Victory Ogbodo *'Bottom two:' Alphonse Kouandété & Dionísio Santana *'Eliminated:' Dionísio Santana 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Awat Keflezighi *'Bottom three:' Alphonse Kouandété, Ebou Nyang & O'Shea Pieterse *'Eliminated:' Ebou Nyang & O'Shea Pieterse 'Episode 7' *'First call-out:' Kwoth Chol *'Bottom two:' Ogochukwu Ekwueme & Victory Ogbodo *'Eliminated:' Ogochukwu Ekwueme 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' Seth Witbooi *'Bottom two:' Alphonse Kouandété & Victory Ogbodo *'Eliminated:' Alphonse Kouandété 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' S'bu Lwazi *'Bottom two:' Seth Witbooi & Victory Ogbodo *'Eliminated:' Victory Ogbodo 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Sebastião dos Santos *'Bottom two:' Awat Keflezighi & Seth Witbooi *'Eliminated:' Seth Witbooi 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Sebastião dos Santos *'Bottom two:' Awat Keflezighi & S'bu Lwazi *'Eliminated:' Awat Keflezighi 'Episode 3' *'Top three:' Kwoth Chol, S'bu Lwazi & Sebastião dos Santos *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Kwoth Chol Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 1, Ebou was added as a wildcard. *In episode 2, the models were ranked by teams, and then individually within the teams, as opposed to all contestants being ranked individually. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination with the bottom three models in danger of elimination. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Mock comp cards *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Nightclub vibes *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Balmain Hair Couture campaigns *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' The Story of Light *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Rising from a pool *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Gucci Cruise campaign *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' GQ South Africa cover tries *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Chic Namib Desert explorers *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Baroque-inspired suits in Szabadkígyós Palace *'Episode 10 photo shoots:' Casual portraits in Budapest Városliget; Colourful shadows *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Louis Vuitton campaign *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' VMAN covers 'Makeover guide' *'Alphonse:' Brazilian blowout, cut shorter, toned ashy blue (later dyed jet black) *'Awat:' Bleached, dyed grey *'Dionísio:' Straightened, pompadour *'Ebou:' Bleached *'Jérémie:' Straightened, undercut *'Kwoth:' No change *'Nobukhosi:' Bleached *'Ogochukwu:' No change *'O'Shea:' Cut short, undercut *'S'bu:' Straightened, cut short, undercut *'Sebastião:' Lightened *'Seth:' Dyed red *'Victory:' Straightened, messy cut, dyed jet black